Mephisto (Earth-12131)
, Formerly | Relatives = Blackheart (son) | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = An extra-dimensional land of the dead, sometimes called "Hell" or "Hades" | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Height2 = Mephisto can magically alter his height. | Weight = 310 lbs | Weight2 = Mephisto can magically alter his weight. | Eyes = White | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Mephisto, in his natural form, possesses demonic characteristics including red skin, pointed ears, and sharpened canine teeth. | Citizenship = Hell | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Demon sorcerer | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = The chaos in the air... can you taste it, mortals? Let me assure you... it is delicious. That matters. | Speaker = Mephisto | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = According to Doctor Strange, and as the Christian scripts say, Mephisto is The Fallen Angel, also known as Lucifer. Although not as strong as in his own dimension, it is nearly impossible to face Mephisto. To be as strong as in his dimension he has to collect human souls through a demonic pact or just claiming it as a friend. One of his victims was Johnny Blaze, who he converted into the Ghost Rider. All Hallows A wave of Demons commanded by Mephisto arrived to New York in order to invade Earth using a demonic variation of the Isotope-8, but, although the difficulties, Ghost Rider ended defeating Mephistio and his horde of demons. Titanomachia He was one of the Hell lords who went to Earth and fought alongside Red Skull as part of the Syndicate, but was defeated by the Alliance before Doctor Doom revealed this organization to be a facade for his true plans. Sins of the Fathers Mephisto was in need of Satana's soul in order to control Blackheart, but she managed to defeat him with the help of the Alliance. Crisis of Leadership He was seen on Alcatraz island working alongside Fixer. Together, the two created an army of demonically possessed Sentinels which was later destroyed by Fantomex. | Powers = Mephisto possesses vast supernatural power. He is energized by sources of evil in the human world. *'Superhuman Strength:' Mephisto possesses some degree of superhuman strength. He is capable of using his magical powers to augment his strength, enabling him to lift well in excess of 100 tons. *'Superhuman Durability:' Mephisto's body is virtually invulnerable to conventional injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Mephisto. However, his unique physiology and mystical energies enable him to rapidly recover from almost any form of injury. He is capable of regenerating almost any damaged or destroyed tissue, even missing limbs. *'Immortality:' As a demon, Mephisto is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Mephisto is also beyond the need of food, water, or oxygen. *'Size Transformation:' Mephisto can manipulate magical energy to transform his size of his body *'Pyrokinesis:' Mephisto can generate mystical blasts to defeat his enemies *'Dimensional Entrapment:' Mephisto can entrap a living human being within his realm through sheer physical force, even if the person did not submit his or her will to him. Penance Stare Immunity: host Rider's Penance Stare doesn't affect Mephisto, to the contrary, it makes him stronger, due that power makes its victim relive all misdeeds at once, besides the absence of his soul. | Abilities = Mephisto is an experienced and skilled liar and strategist. He is also a highly skilled sorcerer with near infinite knowledge of arcane and occult subjects. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Demonic Form Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Teleporters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Astral Trapping Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Category:Regeneration Category:Mephisto Family